The Pixie Dust Prevailed
by Secretly Rotten
Summary: Adam Landers is a lonely vampire that feeds off of humans without a care. He believes that all vampires have no emotions, they feel nothing. One day a strange girl with purple eyes comes across Adam. Why does he all of the sudden feel a pull to this girl?
1. Evergreen Park

**The Pixie Dust Prevailed...**

**Chapter 1: To Wander Off in Evergreen Park**

**For all Chapters: I Don't Own (:**

**_Adam's POV_**

Thirst. The hot, burning, scratchy feeling in the middle of my throat. The delicious sensation to feed.

That's the only true thing that I feel. The only thing I can feel anymore. For 100 years I have roamed the Earth living as true vampire do. Feed from all of those delicious humans when I'm thirsty and running when I wasn't. There was no motive to where I would run. I just would. I had no motivation. No emotions. No vampire did. That was lost when we were first born.

At first it's strange not to feel anything. Just to be. To live with no real meaning but to kill off humans. You get used to it I guess. You get into a routine though. Drink and run. That simple.

Again the piercing feeling of thirst reminded me that I had to find humans. And soon. I breathed in the air deeply catching the sent of about four hikers just north of me. I grinned hungrily. Dinner time.

I moved swiftly and agilely through the dense forest. Blood was the only thing on my mind. The thought of hot delicious blood pouring into my mouth made me grin wider. I urged my feet to move faster. I ran my tongue over my elongated teeth and swallowed the moisture that was forming in my mouth.

Then they mouth watering humans were right in front of me. Blissfully unaware that their death would soon be upon them. I crouched low in a bush near their camp sight and watched them like a hunger tiger, looking for an opportunity to strike.

There were four of them. Two females and two males. The males were young looking, early twenties, collage students maybe. They were bulky, muscular guys who were trying to look as if they had a clue what they were doing. The typical football jock. One had long sandy blonde hair and an ever present idiotic grin plastered on his face. The other seemed calmer and had short brown hair.

The females were also young about the same age as the men. One had long dark brown hair that pulled into a loose bun on top of her head. The other had long bleach blonde hair that looked like it had been dyed too many times. She had an orange-ish tint to her skin that suggest too much self tanner and needed to chip off some of her hideous purple make-up. They were the stereotypical dream girls of humans. Large chested and completely stupid. The two other males seemed to like what they were seeing though. Taking every moment possible to glance down their shirts and grab their asses. I rolled my eyes. Humans.

The two males then retreated into the horribly assembled tent to try and fix it. While the two females were around their campfire giggling idiotically and whispering to each other.

"Um. Stacie?" the blonde girl said.

"Yeah Tif?" the brunette, Stacie, replied.

"Where do we..You know...go..at?" 'Tif' asked embarrassed.

"Umm..I guess in the woods." Stacie said grimacing a bit.

"Ew! Gross! Like seriously?" the other replied.

"Yeah I guess." her friend responded.

"Ugh. Fine whatever. I really have to go. I'll do it." the blonde concluded.

I grinned. This was my chance. She would leave and I would follow her. When she finished I would lure her to me and go in for the kill. I was hoping that she'd scream that would make this so much easier. The others would come immediately and I would pick them off quickly. I smiled again.

"Be careful Tiffany!" her friend called.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

I followed her quietly in the shadows as she waved her flashlight around wildly. At a tree a little a ways from the camp site a saw her crouch down and turned my head. I didn't need to see my next meal relieving itself. Soon I heard the shuffle of clothes and I turned back towards her. She started back to her campsite and I deicide to make my move. I rustled a bush loudly and she frantically turned her flashlight on me. I pretended to squint at the light and shielded my eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked frantically but a little seductively. I smirked inwardly. humans were so predictable. As soon as an attractive person enters the equation they don't care about the danger they may be in.

"I'm sorry I was camping a little while away and heard some noise so I went to see what it was. Now I see it was just a beautiful woman." I lied smoothly, sending her an attractive grin. Humans were so easy to persuade.

"Oh," she giggled girlishly relaxing her stiff posture. "Well maybe I could escort you back to your campsite?" she smiled.

I grinned too but for a whole different reason.

"Of course. Follow me gorgeous." I said holding out my hand.

She grabbed it firmly hugging my arm to her large bosom as we started to walk.

"The woods scary are at night. I hope you can protect me." she whined at me.

"Of course I can. There's nothing scary out here than me anyways." I smirked at her. Oh how true that statement was.

"Oh should I be afraid then?" she flirted back.

"Why yes you should." I growled.

It was then when I attacked her neck ripping open her jugular in one smooth motion. She shrieked loudly and I grinned against the skin as I sucked down her amazing blood. I could feel her weak attempts to pry me off of her. It was no use. I sucked down more and more of her blood and her defenses soon stopped. I licked my lips happily and cocked my head to the side to hear the footsteps of her friends running to her rescue. I quickly hid in the foliage as her friends approached.

"Oh my God! Stacie!" her friend cried running to her dead friend.

"It looks like so kind of animal bite her!" one of the boys said.

"Like a bear." the other added.

"Bears! You didn't say anything about bears when you dragged us out here!" the girl shrieked.

They started to argue and I began to feel that my thirst needed to be filled again.

"It wasn't a bear." I said stepping out from the bushes.

"Who the hell are you creep?" one of the men said standing in front of the girl.

"Yeah! And how do you know it wasn't a bear?" the other male said.

"Because it was me." I grinned and launched for their throats.

I caught the blonde headed man's throat easily and began drinking wantonly from it. I could feel the feeble attempt of the man and his friends trying to pull me off but it did nothing. Soon I had drained the blonde man and moved on to my next victim. The girl.

The other male noble tried to get me off the girl as she yelled and screamed for help. Of course they're attempts were in vain. The girl was quickly drained as was the last male and I sighed in satisfaction. I quickly buried the bodies and ran off in the direction I was previously headed. I decided Colorado might be nice to go to.

I was somewhere in northern Canada when dawn broke and by the afternoon I was in central Canada. I was walking through a tiny town looking at all the yummy humans and thinking about if I should just kill off the whole town or not. Maybe when I pass through again. I had just eaten yesterday after all. I saw a little evergreen park to my right and decided to take a trip through it.

Somewhere in the middle of the park I heard this voice. It was like nothing I've ever heard before. It gave me the awkward feeling in the center of my chest, I grimace rubbing the spot. I couldn't help walking toward the noise as it became louder and louder. All the way the feeling in my chest was getting stronger and stronger. I reached a small clearing and pushed a small bush aside to see a woman sitting cross-legged in the middle of the clearing. She was singing 'Something' but instead of 'she' she supplied he.

_"Something in the way he moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way he woos me.  
I don't want to leave him now,  
you know I believe and how."_

She was beautiful. That was for sure. She had long black hair was multiple layers. She was very petite looking but when ample beasts and long legs. I stood there memorized as she swayed back and forth with her eyes closed singing.

_"Somewhere in his smile he knows,  
that I don't need no other lover.  
Something in his style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave him now,  
you know I believe and how."_

Suddenly she stopped singing and opened her eyes and turned her head to face me fully. She had the most brilliant purple irises I've ever seen. I was so shocked at how absolutely stunning she was I didn't even notice what she smelt like. Or more accurately what she _didn't_ smell like.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you doing say 'hi' silly?" she smiled. Her voice was a beautiful high soprano that was like bells.

"Uhh.. Hi?" I said awkwardly, walking over to her. The strange sensation in my chest grew a tenfold and there was now are weird fluttering feeling in my stomach. What was the girl doing to me?

"Hi yourself. I thought you weren't going to come." she laughed and stood up to greet me. She was very short only about 5'1" to my 6'2". Then I finally processed what she said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

She laughed again. "Oh, nothing. Just that you kept me waiting for forever!" she giggled again.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before." I said scratching my head. I was sure I'd remember someone that beautiful.

"Are you sure?" she grinned and pulled me down to sit beside her.

"Very much so." I said confidently.

"Whatever you say Adam." she grinned and closed her eyes again. Before I could question how she knew my name she began to sing again.

_"You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
You stick around now, it may show,  
I don't know, I don't know." _

It seemed as if there was a double meaning in the lyrics as she sang them. Like there was something tugging at my memory that I could quite grasp. If that wasn't enough the weird feelings in my chest and stomach began to start again stronger than ever.

"Sing with me." she smiled.

"O-Okay." I replied.

_"Something in the way (s)he knows,  
And all I have to do is think of him(her).  
Something in the things (s)he shows me.  
I don't want to leave him(her) now.  
You know I believe and how."_

We finished off together.

"I always knew you were a good singer." she said opening her eyes and looking at me.

"Thanks, but how in the hell do you know me?" I asked.

she sighed. "Because I've always known you silly!" she laughed.

Her laugh made the feeling in the stomach and chest start to feel very weird again and I sighed.

"Well I'm leaving." i annouced and started to walk away.

"Okay." the girl grinned. "Where are we going?"

_"We're_ not going anywhere. _I'm_ going somewhere." I said, even though it made my chest hurt to say that the girl and I weren't going anywhere.

"Well I say _we_ are and that's finally." she said stubbornly.

"We won't be going anywhere if i kill you." i said deadly. the ache in my chest grew at the mention of her death.

"You can't kill me." she scoffed.

I wirled around, grabbing the tops of her arms violently, "You wanna bet?" i growed in her face. I saw her wince and the ache in my chest felt as if a i was being ripped apart and i loosened my grip on her.

"Yeah. I do. Bite me." she grinned smugly. I growled.

I drove for her throat and wince back when i felt as if my chest was ripped in two again.

"What are you doing to me?" I winced again, letting go of her and grabbed my chest. As soon as she was safely on the ground the achely stopped and the weird fluttery feeling returned.

"Nothing. That's all you." she grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed, walking away.

"It's simple. You love me." she smiled again at me.


	2. Better Than They Are

**The Pixie Dust Prevailed...**

**Chapter 2: Things Are Better Than They Are**

* * *

**Adam**

"Love you?!" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Yup. You love me." the girl grinned happily.

The word 'love' sent a strange tingling into my stomach making me grimace. It was impossible for me to love this girl. She was obviously some sort of creature that was using her powers on me. _Maybe she was siren by the way her voice attracted me to her. Yes. A siren...or a witch._ I growled slightly shaking my head of these crazy thoughts. Sirens? Witches? Now that's just stupid. Next I'll be thinking horses are unicorns.

"You are wrong. I can't love you." I scoffed at the girl brushing her out of my way.

My fingers just barely touched her skin and a shock ran through me. I pulled back with a hiss. Her grinned widened and I walked away faster trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach.

"And why not?" she said suddenly indigently while placing her hands on her hips and blocking my path again.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Because I'm not exactly...human." I finished reluctantly.

I didn't want to say what I was exactly but, I figured if this girl tried to tell someone that I wasn't human they probably wouldn't believe her. She seemed a little bit off her rocker to begin with. Also by then I would be long gone and she would have no proof what so ever.

"And..? I'm 'not exactly human' either if you haven't notice." She said staring me down.

I could feel my eyes widen. _She wasn't human...? Then she must be a.... _My thoughts trialed off and for some reason I felt terrible. I felt sick, horrified. To think that she was once warm, breathing, _alive _and now she was cold, and empty. She didn't look empty though. She looked like a normal human. She was happy, alive, and positively bouncy. Her voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh please! You seriously didn't notice that _I_ wasn't a vampire?! Did you not smell me or something? Wow. I knew you were oblivious but, man!" She laughed. I frowned.

"I'm out of here." I growled walking in the opposite direction of her.

"Alright. Let's go." She smiled falling in step with me. I sighed in irritation.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I seethed at her.

"Because we're meant to be together silly!" she trilled in her musical voice.

"How are we 'meant to be together'? I don't even know your name?" I asked in exasperation.

She said at me with a perplex expression for a second and then brightened again.

"Oops! I forgot!" she laughed. "I'm Karie." she grinned thrusting her hand out to me.

I stared at the hand and then took it took it hesitantly. As soon as our fingers touched I felt as if I had just been struck by lightening. I tried to pull away but Karie held my hand firmly in hers. She was smiling smugly as she shook my hand. My hand was tingling and I couldn't look away from our hands.

"Um. I think the rule is that you have to say your name next." Karie laughed. At this point I was very happy that I couldn't blush anymore.

"Well...uh...why should I? I mean you already know me name." I said floundering for a way to not look like a complete idiot.

She cocked her head to the side, seeming to think for a second. "Hm. I guess you're right." She said, finally let go of my hand.

The shock current went away instantly and I felt a little empty somehow. I looked down at my hand as inconspicuously as possible so not to be notice by the already smug girl at my side. There were no marks that would show that she was there. I frowned slightly. It seemed as if one part of me almost _wanted _there to be a mark of some sort that she was there. Maybe to be an excuse the face that my stomach had now twisted itself into a pretzel and my hand felt like it had just had shock therapy.

"Well if you're done looking at your hand we should probably get going." Karie laughed her bell like laugh. I glared at her slightly and nodded.

"So where are we going?" she asked skipping along beside me.

"Anywhere." I replied.

"Ooh! We should go to Florida. I've never been there!" Karie smiled clapping her hands.

I stared at her for a second in wonder. I chuckled in spite of myself and shook my head.

"You want to go to the one of the sunniest places in the continental U.S. when you can't go out in the sun." I asked with a smile.

She pouted slightly and my stomach twisted tighter and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Well kind of. I mean I bet we could go to the amusement parks and stuff at night right? They're could be open at night." She said in a slightly desperate tone.

Of course I didn't want this girl that I would apparently be spending a lot of my time with to go completely insane (or at least even _more _insane than she already was) so I tried to be I tiny be sympathetic to her cause.

"Oh, I sure they're be open but why don't we go some place where we can go out in the daytime without get shot." I said as nice as I possibly could.

"Huh. I guess you're right. Besides I don't want to be cooped up in a hotel all day anyway. Oh! And I definitely need a new outfit. Speaking out which how much money do you have?" She said rapidly and seeming to be making a list by ticking things off on her fingers.

"Um.... None." I finished a little bit hesitantly. Karie's beautiful - I mean normal, nothing at all attractive- eyes also popped out of their socket.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO ANYTHING?! My Lord! How in the world have you gotten along so long without me?" she sighed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Simple. I don't see the point in money. All money does is buy stupid human things that I have no use for." I said rather matter-of-factly. For the second time in about two minutes Karie's eyes bulged out.

"NO USE? NO USE? Are you kidding me?! Of course there's use! How do you buy clothes? Or shoes? Or hair products?!" she wailed. I chuckled at her dramatics.

"Wait a second." she said, waving her arms around in a dramatic 'stop' motion. "Was that a laugh I just heard? A non cynical laugh? An actual laugh laugh?!" she grinned.

"Yes. And...? I can laugh you know." I said a bit confused. Granted I had never laughed very much before I met Karie but still, I could laugh.

"Aha! I knew it!" she said.

"Knew what exactly?" I asked, still confused.

"You have feelings." Karie said in a smug sing song tone.

"No, I don't." I deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure that we've been over this." I reminded her.

"Well then how can you laugh and not have feelings? Hmm? Hmm?" she said positively bouncing.

"I-" I stopped trying to think of an explanation.

"You-" I tried again.

"It doesn't-" I stopped again.

There really was no explanation. She was right. How could I laugh without have feelings. I had the feeling to laugh. I sighed rubbing my temples.

"See! You have feelings but, you just didn't know it until I came along. You they say that's what happened to some people when they find their true love. They think they can feel anything and then BOOM! The love of their existence comes along and they feel everything." Karie said gesturing wildly with her hands.

I started to think about the situation while Karie jabbered on. Then it came to me. I had met other vampires that had shared my basic idea about vampires and feelings. They didn't believe that vampires had a totally lose of feelings like I did. They believed that vampires still retained simple emotions. The dark emotions they said were the most prominent. They said the feelings of hate, angry, and greed was the main feelings. The lighter feelings were apparently harder to find. The feelings of happiness and humor were the lesser emotions. Sometimes the vampire never even knew that they had those feelings. _So maybe,_ I thought_ I do have those basic feelings. Maybe those others were right. _I sighed again.

"OK. So here's my new theory." I told Karie. She grinned excitedly and nodded for me to continue.

"A pair of nomads I once met told me that they thought that vampire still retained their basic emotions. They said the most prominent were darker feelings like angry and hate. They also said though we did have weaker feelings such as happiness and humor. Up until now I thought they were wrong. Now that I think about it. Maybe they were right." I said a little begrudgingly.

"So what are you saying?" she smiled.

"I'm saying that you were right, in a sense. I do have some basic feelings. OK? Happy now?" I said feeling somewhat embarrassed.

She gave me a 100 watt smile and then seemed to think about something. Her smile started to fade and she seemed to be trying to sort something out in her head.

"Wait. You said weaker feelings like happiness and humor. What about love?" she asked. I sighed and looked down.

"I told you before Karie I can't love you." I told her.

I felt terrible saying it. It felt like my gut was trying to twist and squeeze my long dead heart out. For one second I had the wild idea to take it back. To say I was just kidding. Anything really to make her happy. I growled softly to myself and shook my head. _Impossible. _I thought.

She frowned and said nothing for a while as we stood there. The air was tense and felt like I should say something. Just when I was about to open my mouth to say something, anything really, she looked back up at me with those beautiful eyes. In her eyes there was a challenging, almost defiant, edge.

She stared straight at me and said, "So you're telling me you don't think you have the feelings to love me?"

I swallowed. "Yes." I said. She was almost scary when she looked at me like that.

"Hm. Well then I'm going to take that as a challenge. I will do everything in my power Adam to show you that were meant to be together. And let me tell you something. I never_, _ever, loose a challenge." She said with a drop dead grin.

She sauntered ahead of me as I stood frozen in my spot. _What just..happened?_ I thought.

"Adam! Are you coming or not? It's a long way to the beaches!" Karie yelled. I should have said no. I should have just run the totally different direction. Somehow I knew though there was no getting away from Karie. Also I didn't particularly _want _to get away from Karie anymore.


End file.
